Lovely Valentine
by DubstepRouge
Summary: Oneshot. Just a regular Valentine's fic a few days late. Amy just wants to wish Sonic a Happy Valentine's Day, but her blue hero always runs from her. Will Sonic ever slow down to finally see her?


**AN: Since I've written a couple Shadamy stories, but no Sonamy, here's to the most canon couple in Fanfiction!**

**This is dedicated to SonamyLovah and Dawnish the Ninja XD, because they're fudgetastic. **

**P.S. I love your stories, SonamyLovah! :D 'Memories' is AMAZING.**

**Here's to Sonic and Amy! :D**

_**Disclaimer: The Sonic Team, Sonia, and Manic belong to Sega. Violet and Sage belong to me. (I WANT MANIC THOUGH. D:)**_

**. . .**

Flicky's chirped in trees, singing songs into the air. The fresh breeze of spring swept its way across the land of Mobius. The sun had risen in Mobius, and for the moment, everything seemed oh-so-normal.

Not quite, though.

"SONNNNNNIKKKKKKKKUUU!"

A very harassed Sonic the Hedgehog whizzed by, dust flying from under his red and white shoes. His form became a blue blur as he sped off, his breath coming out in terrified gasps.

His morning had been perfect: Sonic had wakened up, eaten about 30 chili dogs, and had gone for a morning run. Of course, he had forgotten that this special day was Valentine's Day.

And Amy Rose had appeared.

"Ames!" Sonic squeaked, spotting the pink blur behind him. "Please, don't kill me or glomp me!"

Amy ignored him, and kept running after her hero. "Sonic! I just want to talk to you!" She yelled at him, keeping a steady pace of following him. Her red and white boots trampled grass and weeds under her flying feet.

Sonic, who was still freaking out and hoping Amy wouldn't notice that it was Valentine's Day, didn't heed her words and strained to put speed on his run. Finally getting to therightspeed, a small _boom _sounded and Sonic shot off.

A Sonic Boom. How perfect.

Amy came to a shuddering halt, her breath wheezing out. "S-Sonikku!" She wheezed, coughing as she gasped for air. "That's going to be the last time I run that fast!"

Sighing with sadness, the sakura hedgehog pulled out a lovely blue card with red lace surrounding the edges. Amy opened it and re-read the words that she had written. _That's it. If he can't see that I love him that much, then why bother?_

With a sniff, Amy stared down at the card she had made for Sonic for Valentine's Day and hurled it down a hill, watching it sink into a river. A tear came down slowly as Amy realized that Sonic had truly left her.

"At least Rouge or Cream will be available!" She murmured, hopeful that her friends would help her on this special day. Reaching into her pink quills, she pulled out an iPhone 5 and dialed Rouge's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Rouge." Amy said nervously. "Are you free right now?"

"_Oh, hi Amy! I'm so sorry, but I'm busy today. Me and Knuckles are going on a date…and I know for a fact that Cream is already out with Tails."_

"Oh…nevermind, then." Amy murmured. "I guess I should spend today alone…"

"_Uh oh. Sonic left you again, didn't he? You didn't get to give him the card you made?"_

"No. He made a Sonic Boom and got away before I could stop him." Tears once more to Amy's jade green eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. "I don't have anywhere to go, Rouge."

"…"

"Rouge? Are you there?"

There seemed to be someone murmuring to Rouge, who muttered something back.

"_Uh, yeah Amy. Knuckles here was just suggesting something, and I think it'll work. You remember Violet, right?"_

Violet. Of course! Why hadn't Amy thought of her before?!

She clearly remembered the day well. Sonic's older brother and sister – Manic and Sonia the Hedgehogs – had arrived from their city of Mobodoon to live with Sonic.

Manic had arrived with a lavender hedgehog, who introduced herself as Violet. The green hedgehog had saved Violet and gotten her brother and two friends back. He had also cured Violet's memory loss.

Amy smiled briefly into the phone. "Of course I remember Violet. She's at Manic's house, right?"

"_Yep. Sonia texted earlier saying that she was going shopping with Cosette and Mist. Violet and Manic have the house to themselves for now."_

"Well that's good to hear, because I'll be heading there shortly. Thanks, Rouge. I'll see you later!" Amy said happily.

Rouge chuckled from her end of the phone. _"See ya, hun. Knuckles, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE – "_

A faint beep sounded and Amy laughed. Rouge had hung up on her. _Probably chasing Knuckles down. Poor Rouge! _Snickers came from Amy's muzzle and she leaped up, a plan now forming in her mind.

"All I have to do is go spend the day with Violet and Manic. Hopefully they won't mind…" Amy muttered, twisting one of her pink quills around her finger.

A pale blue blur flew by her, making Amy gasp. _Sonic!? _Her mind mentally shouted.

The blur slowed down into a hedgehog form as he skidded to a stop, whirling around. The lighting yellow streaks zipping across his quills made Amy sigh with relief.

With curious brown eyes, the hedgehog speed-walked back to Amy. "Hey, Amy! Whatcha doing out here alone on Valentine's Day?" He asked, blinking.

"Hey, Sage." Amy laughed. Sage the Hedgehog was Violet's brother. He had helped Manic reclaim his sister's memory and save their friends. Amy thought of him as a really good friend and sort of an older brother.

"So, whatcha doing out here?" Sage asked again. Amy just sighed and raked her gloved fingers through her quills.

"Meh, Sonic abandoned me again. Nothing different," Amy muttered, still upset about it. Sage looked upset but shook it off.

"Sonic _still _hasn't slowed down for you? Wow, he must really be a loser." Sage stated, shaking his head. Amy just smiled a bit.

The pale blue hedgehog continued. "Anyways, I overheard your conversation with Rouge and figured I could give you a ride back to Manic's house. Sounds good?"

Amy laughed. "Sure, Sage. I haven't been running like that for a while." Sage cocked a brow. "Sonic hasn't carried you bridal style in a while?"

The sakura hedgehog shook her head. "Well then, we're going for a run!" Sage picked Amy up as she gasped and simply giggled. "Hold on tight!"

He gripped Amy tight and flew off, leaving a paler blur than Sonic's usual deep blue. Amy cheered as the wind blew through her hair. _I miss days like this with Sonic. Now days, he usually just ignores me like I'm nothing…_

Sage could actually run fast, but he wasn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow. He sped across a lake and some fields before skidding to a stop in front of a huge house.

Upstairs, some lights were on and some loud drumming could be heard. Sage set Amy down and marched right up to the front door. Raising his hand, Sage whacked the door multiple times.

A yell came from inside the house. "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Amy and Sage glanced at each other and back at the door as it was violently thrown open. A very angry looking lavender hedgehog was glaring amethyst daggers at them, running her fingers through her green streaked quills. "Seriously! If this is the pizza guy again – Amy? Sage? What are you guys doing here?"

Amy smirked. "Thanks for the welcome, Violet." The sakura hedgehog laughed. Violet the Hedgehog blushed and opened the door wider. "Sorry 'bout that, guys." She apologized as she led them through the house.

"It's just that me and Manic have been getting visits from random people, asking me or him if we want to go out today." Violet wrinkled her nose. "I kept rejecting them. The stupid pizza guy came back multiple times, and I had to throw water on him."

The other two hedgehogs laughed as Manic came down the stairs. "Yo, what's up Amy? Oh, Sage is here too." The green hedgehog pretended to throw up.

Amy snickered as Sage put on a hurt face. "Ouch. Well, you can explain your dilemma to my sister and her boyfriend here. I'll see you later, Amy. Bye!" The pale blue hedgehog shot out the door and took off.

The pink hedgehog turned back to her friends, who were watching her. "Did my bro leave you hanging again?" Manic questioned, his amber eyes blinking.

Violet narrowed her eyes and concentrated on Amy's emotions. "Judging at how the emotions are swirling around her, then yes, Sonic did leave her hanging again. I'm so sorry, Amy. We can still hang out today, right?"

Amy smiled shyly. "If you don't mind me ruining your Valentine's Day, then sure."

Manic waved his hands. "Nonsense! You can never ruin a Valentine's, Amy! Let's go to the candy store or something. I want chocolate."

Violet and Amy laughed before walking with Manic to the car, ready to stop by Hallmark and raid it for candy.

_Meanwhile, near Never Lake…_

Sonic the Hedgehog angrily kicked up some fallen leaves on the ground. "Ugh! Why do I feel so dang horrible about this?! It's not like she actually got me anything other than a death hug and her proclaiming her love for me…"

The Blue Blur trailed off as a perfectly made pink and blue card floated down the river and floated across the lake. Feeling as though the card was made for him, Sonic leaped forward and grabbed the card before it could sink underwater.

Flipping it open, Sonic was startled to see his name across the top of it.

'_Dear Sonic,_

_Oh, my dear love! Today is Valentine's Day, if you didn't know that already. I made this card just for you! Sure, it took me about a few days to make everything, but everything is worth it when I'll see the happy look on your face, right?_

_Sonic, I'm in love with you. Everything about you is perfect. Your smile, your laugh, your smirk, your gorgeous emerald green eyes, your cobalt colored quills…just everything about you is amazing. I just wish you'd give me a chance for once, instead of running away._

_I guess I should stop chasing you, huh?_

_Happy Valentine's Day, Sonic._

_Love, Amy Rose'_

Sonic stared down at the card in shock._ She…made this for me? Holy Chaos, I need to find Amy! _

Tucking the card into his quills, Sonic shot off towards Station Square.

_At Hallmark_

"C'mon Manic, you can do this!" Violet and Amy cheered the emerald green hedgehog on.

Manic was currently eating his 6th box of chocolate without fail; and by the looks of it, was going to spit it all out. "Go, go, goooooo!" The two cheered him on.

Manic finally put the last piece in his mouth and was able to close his muzzle. "Yes! I did it!" He shouted, his voice muffled by all the chocolate.

Amy whacked him on the back, and Manic spewed all the chocolate onto the carpet. "Ewwww!" Violet laughed, doubled over in laughter.

Manic spat a piece of milk chocolate on the ground and sighed. "I was gonna eat it all, too…" He whined, sitting down. Violet rolled her eyes and pulled out Manic's infamous drumsticks. "I brought them in case you would be bored like right now."

He immediately brightened up and began to drum on the ground, successfully avoiding the half-eaten pieces of chocolaty goodness. Amy smiled at him and looked around the mall they were in.

Lots of stores were selling chocolate, cards, flowers, and other Valentine things. Little kids were running around with shopping bags full of flowers while teenagers walked next to each other, enjoying each other's company.

Amy sighed sadly as she thought of Sonic. _I wish I could see him today…_ She thought, putting her head between her gloved hands. A flash appeared at the edge of Amy's vision, and she looked up.

To her uttermost shock, Sonic the Hedgehog was racing towards her with a determined expression on his face. The Blue Blur sped towards the sakura hedgehog and skidded to a stop, nearly falling over. Manic stopped his drumming to look up at his brother, while Violet gasped and took a step back.

"Bro, whatcha doing here? I thought you'd be inhaling chili dogs with all their glory." Manic grumbled, whirling his drumsticks on his hands.

Sonic twitched an ear. "I need to talk to Amy. It's about the card she was gonna give me earlier…" He muttered, wringing his hands.

Amy gasped and stared at him. "M-My ca-ard? What about it?" She trembled, looking scared.

Sonic looked her directly in the eyes, something he hadn't done in a very long time. "Nothing was wrong with it, Ames." He said gently, making her shiver. "That card was perfect enough like it was. You made it?"

Manic shot a questioning glance at Violet, who grabbed his vest and dragged him away. Sonic gave Violet a grateful look, who only smirked as she flicked her fingers to the side in her signature move. **(AN: I do that alot, so I figured I'd made it Violet's trademark move. xD)**

The cobalt hedgehog pulled out the slightly damp card, handing it to Amy. "I think this card was wonderful. It's absolutely perfect, and I can't believe you spent some of your life making this for me!"

He paused, and Amy could have sworn she saw the hint of a blush dash across his cheeks. "So, thank you Amy. I'm so sorry that I snapped at you earlier, and I want to make it up to you. Sooo, would you be my Valentine's?"

Amy was completely frozen. In the past 5 minutes, Sonic the Hedgehog had come back to her, apologized, complimented her, and asked her to be his date. What was the world coming to?

Shaking her head briefly to get rid of her crazy thoughts, Amy smiled up at Sonic. "Of course, Sonikku. I'll be your date for today, if you don't mind."

Sonic smiled back at her. "I don't mind at all, Ames. Lemme make this a run to remember." Catching Amy by surprise, he scooped her up and dashed out of the mall with Amy squealing with laughter.

Violet smiled at the two as they sped away. Manic high-fived her and gave Violet back her phone. On the screen were the words:

_Group message: Sage the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat;_

_The plan is working, guys! It's gonna work! Thanks Sage, for talking to Sonic, and thanks Rouge for basically planning everything today. ~Violet_

_No problem, Violet. Glad to help. ~Sage_

Violet smiled at her boyfriend, and was startled to hear a beeping noise coming from her phone. Pulling it out, she glanced at it and shrieked with astonishment.

Manic peered over her shoulder and laughed. "That's my bro! He finally did it!"

The lavender hedgehog gave Manic a peck on the lips. "Yep. He sure did. Let's go celebrate!" The two walked off to another chocolate store for Manic's eating habits.

_Violet's Phone:_

_Guys! Guys! He actually asked her out! I took a video, so don't worry. Sonic actually gave Amy a flower and asked her to go out with him. Even better; they KISSED! Told y'all my plan would work ;) ~Rouge_

For everyone, it pretty much was the best Valentine's ever.

**. . .**

**AN: Two days late. DARNIT.**

**Will I always be two days late?! UGH.**

**Well, whatever. At least I try, right?**

**Seeya next time! ;D ~Wolfy**


End file.
